


A Little Time in the Sun

by haikyall



Category: Haikyuu!!, shiratorizawa - Fandom
Genre: Beach Holidays, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kawanishi taichi - Freeform, Other, School, Shiratorizawa, Ushijima Wakatoshi - Freeform, beach, goshiki - Freeform, goshiki tsutomu - Freeform, kawanishi, oohira reon - Freeform, reon - Freeform, shirabu - Freeform, shirabu kenjirou - Freeform, tendou - Freeform, tendou satori - Freeform, ushijima - Freeform, yamagata - Freeform, yamagata hayato - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyall/pseuds/haikyall
Summary: The Shiratorizawa VBC finds the weather to be extremely uncomfortable, what happens when you plan a little summer party to get them off their nerves?
Relationships: Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club/Reader
Kudos: 62





	A Little Time in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I WROTE ANYTHING. 
> 
> there might be unnoticed grammatical errors so please tell me if such is found

Being the Shiratorizawa Mens’ Volleyball Club Manager, it is a must to let the boys enjoy their time as students and let them relax a bit. With summer fast approaching ahead, you had zero ideas on how to let the boys know that they too needed to rest, especially Ushijima. 

“Aaaaah, the heat is gonna be the death of me,” Tendou exclaims as he sits down at the cafeteria table with his meal on the tray he’s holding. The boys have this weird thing of sitting together in a table for one day each week, it’s really cute of them to do. 

“Good, don’t want you babying the first years again like what you always do,” Shirabu teases out of his middle blocker friend as the team chuckles at the comment.

“Although it is kind of hot” Goshiki says, taking a sip out of his iced water. 

“Summer is approaching” was all Ushijima says as he continues to munch on his tempura. 

As the boys change the subject of the conversation, it got you thinking. Maybe you guys should go somewhere… but where exactly? It needs to be someplace the boys the would like and not remind them of volleyball. The spa? No, that’s such a girl thing for them to do and half of them would prefer to sleep rather than just getting a massage. Bowling? No. Definitely a no. Ushijima might murder the place. The bea—

“Y/N-san, you okay? You seem to be spacing out a bit” Semi asks you with a hint of concern. At this point the team has gone silent and is looking at you, waiting for your answer. 

“I’m fine Semi-san, I was just thinking about what we could do to take away the heat for a while.” You explain rather calmly

“ “My dad knows a guy that works at a hotel by the Shimoda, Shizuoka Prefecture,” Reon says after he takes a sip from his miso soup. 

“Maybe I can get us a room there and enjoy the summer for a while, and we can pitch in for the accommodation” He adds.

“That’s a cool idea! Oh, maybe we can make some barbeque as well.” Kawanishi exclaims. Everyone then proceeds to say their ways of affirmation, they slowly quiet down and turn to Ushijima. He might not join because of his addiction to volleyball. 

“I’ll take care of the transportation,” Was all Ushijima says before forming a small smile on his face. 

“We can do it in the first week of summer?” Yamagata suggests which is approved by everyone. 

“You kids better not be late,” Semi says with his casual tone as the school bell rings, alerting the students to go back to the classrooms for class, making you leave the table with a smile on your face.

________

A smile creeps up on your face as you prepare the barbecue grill with Semi, well, it's more on you starting up the grill and Semi scolding Tendou and the juniors to be less rowdy as they usually are, which ends up to even more chaos as Tendou chases the kids with a volleyball. Ushijima and Reon were just floating on the water and there’s Shirabu, being Semi 2.0, actually chasing Tendou to make him stop chasing the children. Are they shirtless you ask? No, all of them are wearing a white tank top with some bright colored polo covering it. Ushijima and Reon however were wearing rash-guards. You were wearing a white two-piece with a sarong wrapping the lower part of your body from the waist down. 

‘It’s nice to see you guys like this’ You thought to yourself as you watch your team that’s seen as the best in the prefecture, actually be teens and relax. 

“You know, I don’t know what would happen to the team without you, it’s seldom to convince Ushijima-san to take a rest, more over seeing him just… chilling” Semi sighs. 

“It was a miracle he agreed,” You say chuckling as Semi starts to grill some of marinated pork you prepared the night before. 

“Wakatoshi-kun! Let’s play a match! Seniors versus Juniors! The hotel offers a volleyball net! We can ask them to set it up!” Tendou calls out his friend that was just a floating corpse on the water. Reon on the other hand, emerges from the water as he was swimming with some goggles on

“What does the losing team do?” Ushijima asks and this very saying, has gotten the children shaking. Tendou looks over to you and Semi just making the dinner you will be eating. The miracle boy smirks and shouts, making sure **you** hear;

“The losing team gets to be shirtless for the whole day” 

‘Wait what? whAT DID- TENDOU NO NONONONONO’. You thought to yourself, looking completely flustered on the outside. You have been avoiding this exact moment. You always turned around whenever the boys changed clothes or you just simply go out of the court. You were just too scared of seeing their build, and you would be rude if you stared at them with all their glory

“Not fair, Semi-chan is helping Y/N” Goshiki points at you and Semi. To which Semi looks at the team, then back at you, and says. 

“You have to play shirtless for both teams, count me out or you won't have any meat for dinner” 

‘Wait wHAT— NO SEMI-CHAN— AAAAAAAAAAA’ you thought to yourself as you try to make yourself even busier 

“What’s wrong, Y/N-chan? Afraid of something?” Tendou teases, seeing that your look of panic. The team laughs at your state and starts stripping off their tank tops and shirts. 

“Y/N-chan~ Ushijima-san and Reon-san need towels~ I’ll get the team’s clothes~” Semi sings out as you freak out even more. Now yOU HAVE TO LOOK AT THEM. You look at Semi wide-eyed, thinking he must be insane, but Semi only smiles and hands you the towels the soaked pair will be using. 

Ushijima doesn’t hesitate to take off his rash-guard as you go near the pair while Reon was talking to him. You swore the nearer you got the more heat your face is getting, you honestly think you’re as red as a tomato. You marvel at their beauty for a little while then realizing that you were staring because of Reon’s hand waving in front of your face. 

“U-Uh, U-Ushijima-san, Reon-san, h-here is your t-towel” You say looking down, red from seeing his build. But, damn you wished you could look a little longer. C’MON THEY’RE LITERALLY GODS, YOU MISSED OUT ON THAT?

“You know, we’re fine with you staring at us,” Reon says as he pats his head on the towel you gave him. You look at him with bewilderment. Was he being serious?  
All of a sudden, fair, & lengthy arms back hug you, catching you by surprise. You can practically feel their abs and you may have possibly gotten even redder. 

“Y/N-chan~ Is something wrong?” Tendou asks from behind. Shirabu checks on you to see if you weren’t having a fever. 

“You like what you see?” Tendou releases you from behind and faces you to ask that. You look down out of embarrassment. 

“Y/N-Chan, it’s okay to stare, we’ve known each other long enough to trust you” Shirabu states. 

“Y-yeah, I-I’m just gonna go help Semi-chan” You say, running off with Ushijima and Reon’s rash-guards and their now damp towels. You look back and you see the boys laughing from your cuteness making you run just a little faster. 

“Why exactly is she shy?” Ushijima asks the group. Tendou pats his best friends back and says;

“Oh dear Wakatoshi-kun, you still have lots to learn”

“The staff is done with the net! Let’s Play!”  
Semi-chan plays “Sweater Weather” by The Neighbourhood as the boys play and you two are grilling. Let’s just say you couldn’t keep your eyes on the beef that was being grilled and it was on the beefy team you have. Goshiki seems to have an idea lingering in his head and so he tells Kawanishi and soon gathers the whole group without Semi before actually playing the game.

________

The sun was setting when you decide dinner was ready and you tell Semi that he can join the team if he wants to and he happily does. You start setting the table for the boys to sit and enjoy. You start to lay down the fine china plates and utensils and start to arrange the decor of the table but as you lay down the last touch of design two arms wrap around your waist and lifts your whole body up and over their shoulder, you notice the person had red hair…Tendou carried you and is leading you away from your temporary comfort zone. Wait, to where? In a flash you see a dripping wet Shirabu asking the staff to finish what you were doing, he turns around and runs toward the direction Tendou is going. 

“It’s kinda unfair that you stay dry while all of us are getting wet over here,” Tendou says as he put you down on cold water. You turn around to see no one was at the water or anywhere near you. You turn back the to face Tendou and you see him with a water gun. 

“Tendou-chan, what are you—?” 

“Behind you, Y/N-chan” Ushijima says from the back, you turn around and you see all the members holding water guns pointing at you. You’re in for a hell of a game.


End file.
